La Famiglia
Watch yourself, pal. I'll let you know little secret. Whatever comes in here, stays here... including your dead body! - The Right Hand Man Guild War Campaign Period 2013-06-22 through 2013-06-29 Story For a long time, a city in southern Drazeros was under the control of one man called The Don. This man eschewed magic of all kinds and instead invested his time into developing weapons that anyone could use. He knew with these weapons non-magic users could triumph over much more powerful beings. The demand for these new kinds of weapons The Don's Family produced was overwhelming and the money began to flow in. This caught the attention of a young man with a crew of his own, with designs on The Don's vast fortune. Now, the tension between the two groups has lead to open conflict, and the streets will run red with blood before it's over. Campaign First half of the Campaign 2013-06-22 through 2013-06-25 : Some times luck decides whether you live or die. So tell me, do you feel lucky? - The Gunslinger Second half of the Campaign 2013-06-26 through 2013-06-29 : Bet your life on the winning side! In this town, that's the way you stay alive! - The Upstart Poker Chips Defeat opponents and you might find Poker chips. Each Poker Chip has a different Point value. Collect as many as you can and you are sure to be handsomely rewarded. Recieve a Poker Chip when you make a kill in the Guild War. Warrior Reward 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors 6-Star Warriors Items Rewards Part 1 Rewards *'Overcoat': The Symbol of The Underground - Win all 16 Battles in Part 1 - Def. +3,000, Dur. Million *'Cigar Box': Earn 500+ Points (Poker Chips) - Atk. +500, Def. +3,000, Dur. Million *Energy Potion x1 (100%), Stamina x1 (+5) *Health Potion x1 (100%), Elixir *Gold Box Keys *Azure Fairy *Hour Glass *Experience Books Part 2 Rewards *'Tommy Gun': A Statement of Power! - Win all 16 Battles in Part 2 - Atk. +3,000, Dur. Million *'Sawed-off': Earn 500+ Points (Poker Chips) - Atk. +3,000, Def +500, Dur Million *Energy Potion x1 (100%), Stamina x1 (+5) *Health Potion x1 (100%), Elixir *Gold Box Keys *Azure Fairy *Hour Glass *Experience Books Transformation Potions Femme Fatale Earn 5000 Poker Chip Points during Part 1 of the Guild War. Affects *Transforms the drinker into The Don's Wife! *Recover Energy 10% faster *Gain 10% more coins *Fairies return 5% faster Public Enemy Get an Individual Rank of 500 or higher in Part 1 and '''Individual Rank of 300 or higher in Part 2. '''Affects *Transforms the drinker into The Don *Recover Health and Stamina 10% faster *Earn 10% more Coins *Raise Dark Human Atk 3% Iron Fist Get 5,000 Points in Poker Chips during Part 2 of the Guild War. Affects *Transforms the drinker into The Enforcer *Recover Health 5% faster *Recover Stamina 10% faster *Gain 10% more EXP Additional Information *Poker Chips earned during La Famiglia Part 1 only count for Rewards in Part 1. Points CANNOT carried over to La Famiglia Part 2. *Poker Chips earned during La Famiglia Part 2 only count for Rewards in Part 2. *The Poker Chips CANNOT be used until the end of the La Famiglia Guild War. After the Guild War, they can be used for Experience equal to the Poker Chip's point total. *All rewards for Part 1 will be distrubuted by June 28th *All rewards for Part 2 will be distrubuted by July 3rd Return to Top Category:Guild War Category:June 2013 Event